fake_harry_potterfandomcom-20200216-history
Avada Kedavra (curse)
Cruciatus, Imperius and the Avada Kedavra. The three Unforgivable Curses. Performing one can earn ye a life sentence in Azkaban, mind. Bartemius Crouch Jr (disguised as Alastor Moody) ''on the Avada Kedavra. The Killing Curse (''Avada Kedavra) ''is a Dark spell and is one of the three Unforgiveable curses. Using it can land you with a life sentence in Azkaban, and it requires upmost concentration and desire to perform. It is unknown if you can perform it without an incantation. It is also unknown if it can be used as a suicidal weapon. The Muggle equivalent to it is a gun, although guns don't 100% confirm instant death. The only known surviver of it is Harry Potter, who has survived it three times. Survivability There are three ways to survive the Avada Kedavra, two of which both saved Harry Potter from the Curse. Priori Incantatem Priori Incantatem is an rare affect where, when two wands that share the same core combine, it can directly block the Killing Curse, as showcased by Harry Potter in the Goblet of Fire. It can also be directly blocked by ''Stupefy ''as neither curse will hit the target. The only known Priori Incantatem happened in Spring 1996 in Godric's Hollow, where Harry Potter blocked ''Avada Kedavra ''with ''Expelliarmus. ''It also forced the souls of Voldemort's ''Avada Kedavra ''victims out of his wand to help Harry. It is unknown if this always happens. Horcruxes A wizard with Horcruxes is able to survive the Avada Kedavra as it only hits one Horcrux, not each one. However, it renders the body useless as only the soul survives, as shown with Lord Voldemort's downfall in 1981. ''Harry is hit by Avada Kedavra. Sacrificial protection Dumbledore: ''Love, Harry, love is what protected you at Voldemort's downfall'' Dumbledore on Harry's sacrificial protection The most effective method of surviving the Killing Curse is through Sacrificial protection. The willing sacrifice of one's life for another, a manifestation of love, which is the most potent defence against the "unblockable" Killing Curse. Love is a powerful and mysterious branch of magic. It gives those who experience it the ability to do very great things. Harry Potter was saved by his mother, Lily Potter when she lovingly sacrificed herself for him. Lily refused to stop shielding him from Lord Voldemort, despite having been given the choice to live. Harry became the only known survivor of Avada Kedavra with no ill effects, aside from a lightning- shaped scar on his forehead Succesful casts Victim(s) Caster(s) Dates Tom Riddle Snr Thomas Riddle 1943 Mary Riddle Lord Voldemort ________________________ James Potter 31 October 1981 Lily Potter __________________ Harry Potter (survived both) 31 October 1981 and 2 May 1998 Frank Bryce August 1994 ____________________________________________________________________________ A spider Bartemius Crouch Jr September 1994 ___________________________________________________________________________ Cedric Diggory Peter Pettigrew 24 June 1995 _____________________________________________________________________________ Fawkes Lord Voldemort 18 June 1996 (reborn) _______________________________________________________________________________ A fox Bellatrix Lestrange 1996 _____________________________________________________________________________ Gibbon Thorfinn Rowle Albus Dumbledore Severus Snape June 1997 _________________________________________________________________________________ Hedwig Death Eater 27 July 1997 __________________________________________________________________________ Alastor Moody Lord Voldemort 27 July 1997 __________________________________________________________________________ Dolores Umbridge Adam Spires 2 May 1998 ___________________________________________________________________________ Unknown Death Eater Sayef Ahmed 2 May 1998 ___________________________________________________________________________ Nott Sr Sam Ainsley 8 July 2019 __________________________________________________________________________ Bellatrix Lestrange Sayef Ahmed 2 May 1998